


the magic we made

by Lyncias



Series: call it magic, call it true [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M, all ships are implied, can be friendship if you want them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncias/pseuds/Lyncias
Summary: A Patronus, as explained by Anzu. Harry Potter AU, small drabble. Maybe I'll turn it into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this story on Tumblr](http://thatsadifferentstory.tumblr.com/post/127184522850/a-patronus-harry-tells-hermione-is-acing-a-test). I wanna give it a try but I'm by no meanings trying to take credit for original idea (the original is so much better anyway).
> 
> This is my first Enstars fic, so there's a lot of OOC, but I'll try to work on that in the future. There's some grammar mistakes as well, if you find it please point it out so I fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!

A Patronus, Anzu tells Makoto, is the hours spend after school laughing with Subaru. It is the exhilaration of soaring across the Quidditch field, playing with gadgets you find at Hogsmeade. It is talking with Nazuna about the spread for the next Hogwarts Monthly, and the nights you spend alone watching the stars in your dorm, while everyone else slept. And there's an owl, hooting, and Makoto is amazed.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Hokuto, is the late nights studying in the library with your friends. It is the feeling of your grandmother's hand when you were young and the long strolls you would take through the countryside. It is when the konpeito taste just right, and when you solve a crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophets with little difficulty. And there's an eagle, and Hokuto is in awe.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Subaru, is the exuberance when you sprint across the field with Daikichi. It is the refreshing satisfaction of acing a test you didn't study for, when you come up with a nickname so perfect even you were slightly shocked, and the surprise when you find a gold Galleon on the floor of the Great Hall. And there's a corgi, barking, and Subaru is laughing.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Mao, is the moment of adrenaline when you score in a Quidditch match. It is the happiness when you find an unique necklace that no one else has, and the anticipation for next week's comics in the Daily Prophets. It is the relaxation after finishing all your works, and Ritsu's even breath when he falls asleep next to you. And there's a lynx, stalking, and Mao is grinning.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Rei, is the comfortable shelter of darkness. It is when you sleep a sleep so long and dreamless you forget who and where you are. It is the sweetness of tomato juice just right, and Koga's harsh words that you know he never meant. It is the Aoi twin's smiles when you pat Koga's head and angering him even more. And there's a bat, gliding, and Rei is at peace.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Kaoru, is the coolness of the glass when you lean against your dorm window and listen to the sound of the Great Lake's waves during the dead of the night. It is when you score a date with the prettiest girl in your class, when the owl come carrying letters from your sister, and when Nazuna smiles and you stares at him for a bit too long. And there's a peacock, parading, and Kaoru is chuckling.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Koga, is the refreshing scent of the Forbidden Forest after a rain storm. It is the giddiness after winning a card game, the afternoons spent in the Room of Requirements with nothing but your instruments, and when you fight once again with Rei. It is when you get to play with all the dogs in the school, and the animals in Care for Magical Creatures approach you before anyone else. And there's a wolf, howling, and Koga is cheering.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Adonis, is feeling strong and that you can protect others. It is the scent of freshly cooked meat, the wind through your hair when you race with Mitsuru, and the early mornings when you would meet Souma outside of his common room. It is during Care of Magical Creatures when you get to approach the mystical beasts that you never dreamed of seeing. And there's a cheetah, sprinting, and Adonis is astound.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Keito, is the knowledge that all your peers are behaving the way they should be. It is seeing the world much clearer after getting a new pair of glasses, and lecturing Souma about his sword. It is the quietness of the archery rings on the weekend's afternoon, the memories of your younger days with Eichi, and perfecting your skills with shamisen. And there's a heron, sliding, and Keito is satisfied.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Kuro, is your mother's gentle hands. It is when the owl comes bearing letters from your sister and all the admiration in her eyes. It is all your friends remembering your birthday when you didn't, the knowledge that you've protected those you love, and the sense of accomplishment when you finish a difficult project. And there's a dragon, roaring, and Kuro is at ease.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Souma, is the reassurance of having your sword by your side. It is the early morning runs with Adonis, the whinny of your horse every time it sees you again, and the scent of a meal done perfectly. It is the emotions you felt after first talking with Kanata, the quiet hums in the aquatic creature club's activity room, and the lushness of the greenhouses after months of careful tending. And there's a crane, gliding, and Souma is calm.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Izumi, is the moment of superiority when underclassmen scurry away with fear. It is when you see fried shrimps on the table after a long day, and times you see Makoto when you did not expect to. It is dipping your hands into the Lake on a hot day, and the feeling of ballet shoes and the dull throbbing of your feet when you do the dance flawlessly. And there's a leopard, marching, and Izumi is pleased.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Tsukasa, is the feeling of running your fingers across the spines of old books in the library. It is hitting every bull's eye during your archery practices, winning every chess game, and the sweetness of the ice cream melting on your tongue. It is running across the school ground looking for Leo until your lung hurts only to find him asleep in his dorm. And there's a stallion, prancing, and Tsukasa is glad.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Arashi, is the dizziness when someone you love calls you the most beautiful person in the world. It is the sweet scent of roses and the coolness of a new ring around your finger. It is starlight on your skin, snowflakes dancing around you, and wind through your hair when you're stand on top of the Astronomy Tower alone on a clear night. And there's a swan, gliding, and Arashi is proud.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Leo, is a moment that sparks the inspiration for a new masterpiece. It is your sister's lyrics and her amazement when you tell her all the adventures you had. It is searching for a distant star when you're alone on the Astronomy Tower, and it is Suou's face when he finally finds you hiding at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And there's a buffalo, charging, and Leo is fascinated.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Ritsu, is the soothing darkness your favorite eye mask offers. It is the gentle rocking when Mao carries you to your dorm, the metallic tang of blood on your lips. It is Mao spoiling you whenever you ask, and his warmth under your fingers. It is the nights venturing around the castle and deep discussions about youth with the ghosts in the castle. And there's a nightjar, skimming, and Ritsu is smiling.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Hinata, is singing along to your favorite song. It is the warm afternoons spent with Rei and Koga, the sound of fingers strumming guitars and gentle tunes hummed so low it is almost inaudible. It is when you pick the best Bertie Bott's flavor in the box and the taste of chocolate frogs melting in your mouth. It is when Yuta laughs and everything is just right. And there's fox, padding, and Hinata is laughing.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Yuta, is thought that Hinata will always be there with you. It is the wind in your hair when you race across the sky, your stomach cramping because you are laughing too hard, and the familiar pain when you stretch yourself. It is laughing at Hinata's jokes in the library and your brother's smiles and how you know that he will do anything for you like the way you would do anything for him. And there's a fox, padding, and Yuta is laughing.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Nazuna, is the realization that your underclassmen will grow to be great wizards because of you. It is the late night discussions with Makoto about what to put on Hogwarts Monthly, and winning every game you play with your roommates. It is the afternoons you spend along under a beech tree and reminisces your time spent with Shu and Mika. And there's a hare, leaping, and Nazuna is shining.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Hajime, is the amazement in your siblings' eyes when you tell them adventures in a magic school. It is a spring garden, lavender scented pouches, and the days you spend with Eichi and Ritsu, doing nothing but sipping tea from delicate little cups. It is night sky dotted with stars, breeze carrying the scent of rain, and creating strange places with nothing more than a quill. And there's a hummingbird, singing, and Hajime is curious.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Tomoya, is the mornings so early even the paintings are still asleep and you feel like the only person in the world. It is when the owls come, bearing the letters from your family asking all kinds of questions about the school. It is when you find the perfect hiding place from Wataru. It is the lavender aroma that follows Hajime everywhere and soft hair that would touch his neck. And there's a red squirrel, bouncing, and Tomoya is breathless.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Mitsuru, is the races across the green fields and the burn in your lungs when you climb higher and higher in the sky. It is approval from Arashi, and when you share a piece of bread with Adonis. It is buying new socks and wearing them mismatched, and trying out the new food that pops up on the table every morning. And there's a robin, tumbling, and Mitsuru is giggling.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Shu, is the knowledge that you are the best in your field. It is the pride when you finishes your best work, Mademoiselle's smile, and, as much as you hate to admit it, Mika's face when he falls asleep on the library table across from you. It is the times when you and Mika and Nazuna spend entire days in the library. It is the first time you ever saw Nazuna's smile. And there's a Siberian cat, running, and Shu is unworried.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Mika, is when you eat too much candy and everything tastes strangely sweet. It is when Shu cooks for you and ask you to help with making clothes, and Shu's occasional compliments masked with rudeness. It is Nazuna's smile when you gave him his birthday gifts, and his gratitude that came almost too late. And there's a raven, flying, and Mika is breathless.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Kanata, is the coolness of the Great Lake as its waves gently laps your body. It is when all the fishes in the Lake gather around your, and the giant squid would invite you to go swimming. It is when you first heard the songs of the mermaids and how it took your breath away. It is the swell in your heart when you first met people as strange as you. And there is a dolphin, swimming, and Kanata is in awe.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Shinobu, is the exhilaration of falling from a great distance and landing perfectly without a stumble or a scratch. It is the scent of the Forbidden Forest when you hide in the largest tree, and finding tadpoles in the Great Lakes and raising them so they grow happily. It is knowing that your way of life isn't seen as strange because there are stranger people here. And there's a frog, leaping, and Shinobu is speechless.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Tetora, is the rush of determination to finish something you started. It is the tingle in your hands when you're about to win a Quidditch match, and the wind howling in your ears. It is the approval in Kuro's eyes and his hands patting your shoulder. It is the fireworks exploding in the sky, the smell of summer, and laughing with your friends until you're breathless. And there's a tiger, roaring, and Tetora is grinning.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Midori, is the comforting silence when you're alone in your dorm on a weekend night. It is when you find the perfect mascot to add to your collection. It is when Chiaki laughs a little too loudly, your head aches but for some reason you didn't want him to stop. It is the warmth of your bed, and the familiar silence you share with your friends. And there's a deer, bouncing, and Midori is frowning.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Chiaki, is the color that reminds you of your duty to the world. It is when you went to see the Quidditch World Cup and got a ball signed by the top class players. It is practicing your stunts, scaring all your peers but ending up completely unscathed. It is the knowledge that your friends are all around you, and that you are not alone. And there's a brown bear, circling, and Chiaki is tearful.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Sora, is the breeze on your face when you're alone by the Great Lake at night. It is when you spend hours listening to the band practice. It is the tang of lemon, brightly lit Great Hall, and sugary scent of honeyduke that can be smelled blocks away. It is the colors that others don't see that weave a perfectly harmonious image for you. And there's a swallow, chirping, and Sora is snickering.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Natsume, is discovering a new spell to try out, and when all your experiments goes exactly the way you want them to. It is mastering a new potion, seeing cats around the school, and playing with the owls because they seemed like you more than anyone else. It is when all your fortunate telling are good and real. It is knowing that you're recognized and not seen as a freak. And there's a leopardess, slinking, and Natsume is smirking.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Tsumugi, is knowing you can bring everyone happiness. It is illuminating your wand under your sheets as you race to finish the most engaging book you've found in a long while. It is long hours working in the library, warmth, the scent of ink and parchment paper, and the sound of quills hurrying to finish an essay. It is when your daily fortunate telling comes out good and your mood lifts. And there's a blue bird, dancing, and Tsumugi is smiling.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Wataru, is the thunderous applause from the audience after your best show. It is the afternoons spent with Eichi under the sun, listening to your peers' laughter. It is everyone's amazement when your perfectly imitates their voices, and how they are all impressed by your collection of masks from every corner of the world. And there's a falcon, and Wataru cries, "amazing!"

A Patronus, Anzu tells Tori, is the feeling of independence and approval from someone you've always admired. It is Wataru's random acts of magic, and finishing Yuzuru's handmade food even though you dislike it because it would make him happy. It is the determination to grow up and finally shedding the reputation of a pureblood brat. And there's a seabird, and Tori is beaming. 

A Patronus, Anzu tells Yuzuru, is the getting the recognition you never know you deserved. It is Tori finally eating your food because he knew it would make you happy. It is the relaxing scent of soap and a completely clean common room. It is the strange friendship you forged with the elves because of your mutual understanding. It is the nights when you would read Tori a story and it reminds you of your early years. And there's a stag, pacing, and Yuzuru is breathless.

A Patronus, Anzu tells Eichi, is the feeling of being at the top of the world. It is the knowledge that you've changed someone's life. It is the times when you would spend entire days with Hajime and Ritsu in silence, when you would watch Quidditch practices religiously because you felt like you're flying with the players. It is when those you've hurt accept your apologies, and finally you can find peace with yourself. And there's a lion, prowling, and Eichi is crying.

A Patronus, Anzu thinks, is the feeling when she first came to Hogwarts. It is the strange swelling in her chest and lump in her throat when she think about all the friendship she had forged in those halls. It is the feeling that lives in her chest when her wand glows silver, singing of a time when the world was golden. And there's a phoenix, soaring, and Anzu is content.


End file.
